


Inktober 9 - Dex veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Informations, Inktober, M/M, sexual tips
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Tout renseignement mérite une compensation. Monétaire ou autre.





	Inktober 9 - Dex veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Dexter Jettser, s'il s'était reconverti dans la restauration, n'avait pas perdu ses habitudes d'informateur. Et il servait encore comme tel de tant à autre, plus ou moins gracieusement, et essentiellement pour ses "amis".

Les Jedi faisaient parti de ceux qu'il renseignait volontiers. Après tout, ils travaillaient pour protéger les gens, c'était des plus honorables. Même s'il y avait des Jedi qu'il préférait à d'autres. Et qu'il demandait parfois une certaine compensation - pour les taquiner un peu ou alors parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas parti de ses préférés.

Du temps où ce vieux grigou de Qui-Gon n'avait pas encore pris une overdose mortelle de Force, il lui faisait payer ses renseignements en thés rares - en lui indiquant lui-même où les trouver. Mais maintenant qu'Obi-Wan venait se renseigner pour son compte, il avait décidé d'un autre paiement.

Il lui avait fait une ristourne au début, pour ne pas l'effaroucher. Il avait commencé par un petit baiser. Puis le baiser s'était approfondi et Kenobi avait commencé à perdre la tête sous son expérience et les mains du Besalisk avaient commencé à s'égarer sur la bure du Jedi. Puis dessous.

Et finalement, après quelques années de travail au corps méticuleux, Obi-Wan payait volontiers et généreusement ses renseignements en nature.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
